Intrusion
by Daizydaizee
Summary: Karkat walks in on Vriska and the two of them let sexual curiosity get the better of them and they start messing around with each other.


**Well, here we are with another piece of pooooooorrrrn and a new pairing this time. ;D Basically, Karkat walks in on Vriska and they start fooling around together. They don't actually have sex in this because they're 13 and most 13 year olds do not have sex. Arguably, some of the stuff they do in this fic is more than what normal 13 year olds would do, but oh well enjoy the pronz****.**

* * *

Of course, Karkat didn't think to knock when he decided to leave the common room of the veil for just a few minutes go order Vriska not to do anything reckless or dangerous since he had a feeling he would. It took a while, but he eventually found his way into Vriska's secret area and barged in abruptly.

Now he found himself face to face with her wearing nothing but a bra and panties. He wasn't expecting this at all. This had really caught him off guard. Vriska as well felt somewhat startled initially. Her original intention was to yell at him to get out if he didn't get out already, which he did by slamming the door after around ten seemingly stagnant seconds of awkward eye contact.

There was something though about how he stared at her that turned her on a bit though. Maybe even the fact that he did stare was what got her going. It looked like she had enough time before executing all of her already made plans after all. She had been changing into her god tier outfit to look the part, but there was still time to kill before actually playing that part, so it could wait. A mischievous smile spread across her face. Messing with Karkat can be too fun.

The door opened again this time slower and gentler than the last time.

"Back so soon? You just can't get enough of me can you?" Vriska flipped her hair and winked.

"Bullshit! You made me do that!"

"Are sure about that? You're not leaving now are you?"

Was he sure? All he was able to think of was the image of her standing there in her underwear. He wasn't even too sure how long he had kept the door open either but it felt like it was too long. He saw surprise and annoyance in her face, but may have been too busy seeing other things to fully register her reaction. After closing the door, he did linger though feeling too flustered to continue back to the common room for a small moment. He needed to calm down and remove that image so he could focus on more important things before returning after all. He only stood outside the door for a few seconds at the most, and then he found himself walking back in, the image still refusing to leave his mind, and now she was right in front of him.

Was that really on his own accord? He actually couldn't tell. Her smile looked awfully scheming though but then again that could be the smile of someone who's about to hand his ass to him.

"I AM leaving now, I have some serious important shit to do and that shit doesn't include playing your sick mind games."

He doesn't actually want to leave, she can tell not just with her powers, but by seeing how he's looking at her. He's curious and uncomfortable with being so enticed. With a malicious smile, she unhooked her bra and threw it on the ground at his feet and watched his reaction.

His eyes widened. This wasn't just the first time he had ever seen someone in their underwear, but the first time he'd seen a girl half naked. He tried not to let out any kind of gasp. He wanted to leave but found his feet locked in place. He just had to see what would happen next.

"Are you sure about that Vantas? You could be missing out! When are you going to get the chance to see a hot girl like this? It ain't gonna happen again anytime soon. That's right; I will even let you touch them! That is, if you even have it in you to do it."

This can't be right. Why would she let him touch her? She's going to do something awful no doubt. She's testing him and he is not going to let himself fall for it.

"Fuck no! I am not going to touch you!"

Then again, she could be testing him in another way to see if he could because she thought he would pussy out. Plus, he wanted to touch her…maybe. She was hot. Hotter than he thought she was now that he can see those long legs that are always under those jeans, as well as her waist and of course- her breasts fully exposed now. He had barely been able to see she had breasts at all through the loose fitting shirt she always wore, but now he knew she definitely was endowed; not enough to have any cleavage, but none of that really mattered. There was something about the way she carried herself or maybe just the way she always flirted with and teased him that made her seem just smoking at times.

"Can't do it huh?" She smirked. She wanted him to do it though, she knew he was getting turned on and that was turning her on too.

He reached his hand out and brought it closer. When he saw that she wasn't going to attack him and that she was waiting expectantly, he let his hand waver just centimeters away from cupping her breast for a second and finally rested his hand on it. Wow, he did it. He was actually touching a boob. He moved his hand up and then down and finally gave it a squeeze.

That felt wonderful. He soon grasped the other with his other hand and squeezed them both at the same time. Then he squeezed them together and they formed some cleavage for a moment and they bounced a tad when he released them.

Soon he was squeezing them and massaging them with more force and finesse. He was definitely pretty hard by now.

Vriska was surprised that he didn't let go the first time he cupped her breast. She thought he would be too embarrassed to do anything more. Looking at his face, he still looked flustered, but she could tell that he wanted to keep going until- now she was the one that was starting to feel embarrassed. Damn, she hadn't meant for it to go that way at all. Thinking about how far things could go was making her somewhat uneasy all of a sudden.

"Okay, stop it now!"

Karkat let out an overwhelmed sigh of pleasure before playing with her breasts again.

"Fuck no. You made me do this in the first place and now you've really got me going."

He felt like he sounded kind of horny when he said that, but she sounded horny too in spite of her telling him to stop. Then again, maybe this was wrong. Not because Vriska could potentially attack him if he didn't, but not stopping when he told her to, well that was just douchey. What if he somehow yet, dubiously hurt her emotionally? In spite of her pissing him off, and her being kind of a bitch herself, she was still his friend. Yet, he can't stop. He was about to, he had eased up, he was about to let go, yet he felt an unnatural increase in his force as if his hands weren't even hi-

Wait a minute, could she be manipulating him again? Her breathing was getting heavy and he was getting really turned on again. She was also smiling that devilish smile. Forget the earlier doubts and anxiety she was having earlier, this was fun.

Maybe he should check though.

"Do you like it?"

She nearly smirked into laughter.

"Pff, that was a lame thing to say. Of course I like it."

He felt reassured and certain that she had manipulated him this time. Fondling her breasts, he couldn't stop staring at her nipples. He took a finger and pressed it inwards. Ah yeah, that's good, Now to move it around in circles. He felt her nipple harden under his finger which left him curious. He heard her breathing get quicker and quicker with this and she even started squirming a bit too not completely able to keep still under this sensory intensity.

Her breathing was really heavy by now and he could even hear somewhat stifled whispered moans. She brought her legs closer together almost crossing one over the other. Why exactly was she doing that? Was it making her feel something down there too? He wanted to ask her, but thought it would sound dumb, plus he might just be able to find out himself. He started teasing her nipples with both fingers this time which seemed to make her squirm even more. She really hadn't touched herself a lot before and was surprised that he seemed to know her body more than she did.

Eventually, she felt her nipples between his fingers which was yet another new yet pleasant sensation that was somewhat different from what he had been doing earlier. She felt the same familiar electric stimulation between her legs, yet amplified more than ever this time. She wondered what it would feel like to actually put something inside of her.

"Ahhh! Ahh nnng." She finally let out an audible moan. Karkat repeated the same motion again trying to get that moan out again, but she was being persistent. He decided to go even faster and be even less gentle since she seemed to like that. He continued to press and pinch her nipples while juggling and massaging her breasts at the same time. Gosh, he could do this all day if he felt like it. "Mmm mm ahhh Mmmmmm ahhhh." She finally stopped gritting her teeth and trying to hold in, and decided not to hold back. He felt shock waves run through his lower body with each breathy moan. At first, he was fine with just touching her, but now he was starting to feel eager and felt the increasing need for relief. He continued fondling her breast and listening to her now more frequent moans.

Karkat suddenly feeling like he wasn't controlling his own body again, got behind her, pressing his cock into her ass and slithered his hands from her breasts along her waist giving her chills and making him react to the heat of her body and running his thumb into the waistband of her panties. He felt his own breathing grow heavier and more lustful as he grinded against her ass. Was this really okay though? Was he really about to take off her panties or slide his hand into her panties and put his finger in her- This felt like a little too much.

"We should stop."

Vriska just laughed. "Are you suuuuuuuure that's what you want?"

She realized though that one of his fingers was nearly in her panties and she began to feel somewhat uneasy.

"Don't stop-just get your hand out of there."

He could agree to those terms, yet now he wasn't too sure where to put his hands after that, so he simply moved them back up to her breasts. Somehow, fondling them from behind her felt different than when she was facing him, yet he couldn't complain. He continued to grind her trying to feel as deeply as he could through his pants. She felt the heat of his body against hers along with the continued sensation of her breasts being played with and she soon found herself moaning again.

Each moan and squeeze was starting to feel more and more like a sadistically pleasant stab through his whole body. This was becoming really intense.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore. "

He released her and unzipped his pants, but only to take them off. He wasn't too keen on exposing himself too much at the moment. Now in his boxers, the tight sensation had gone away and he definitely felt more comfortable.

Vriska had enjoyed him grinding against her like that, but wanted to try something new.

"Lie down; I'll get on top of you."

That didn't sound like a bad idea to him at all. Soon, he was on the floor and she knelt down beside him. She started tugging at his shirt until he leaned forward and pulled it off himself.

He wasn't really all that toned, but he wasn't not in shape either. She could see a tent in his boxers and the faint outline of his cock. She started to stroke him with a surprisingly timid hand. She had no idea what she was doing after all. It felt hot and hard in her hand. She couldn't help but feel curious.

"What exactly does that feel like anyway?"

"-It feels…weird but good I guess?"

He had never felt another hand on him before, so this was a new and overwhelming experience. Her hand was softer than his, and her fingers moved with more finesse. Now he knew why Vriska had been moaning so much earlier. It simply felt really good. He felt his breathing grow deeper; filled with sweet please.  
She smiled feeling pleased with herself. Growing more sure of herself, she grasped his length with her hand and started to stroke it faster and harder, as she felt him grow harder and more excited at this, she decided to slow down and lighten in vigor once again.

"So how was that now?" She teased.

"Fuck! Just-keep going I guess…yeah."

"Is that what you really want Karkat? Do you want it haaaaaaarder?"

Karkat almost grinned. She looked and sounded adorable somehow.

Before he could answer her, she removed her hand and it looked like she was getting up- that teasing bitch!

Soon though, she placed herself right where he wanted her and she started to grind against him. It was amazing how taking off his pants intensified the sensation much more. He could even feel her wetness through his boxers and her panties. He nearly shuddered to think that the only thing between their most intimate parts were just two thin pieces of fabric. He watched somewhat dazed as her breasts bounced up and down, her hair moving out of place and even saw her glasses slip slightly when she brought her face near his. She wasn't going to kiss him was she?

She thought about it for a moment. Making out with someone was something that would definitely turn her on and that was supposed to happen in moments like this right? She had never made out with anyone before; just kissed Tavros was all really. When she thought of the people she would rather kiss, Karkat wasn't really on the list. Making out was too close to kissing.

She lifted her head back up and decided to change things a bit, to move to the left a bit more, get a different angle. By the quickening of his breath, she could tell it was a success. He grabbed her by the hips and started grinding her from underneath until she pushed his hands away and began to increase her own speed and vigor.

Karkat's head swam as he thought of her on her knees taking his cock into her mouth and sucking it licking it from bottom to top bobbing her head up and down. For some reason, Terezi took her place in these fantasies at times which made him feel both delighted and uneasy at the same time. In spite of possibly feeling less comfortable with Terezi, he would rather have her be his first time than Vriska.

Lost in his imagination, he groped at her ass while he watched her play with her breasts. She touched herself differently than how he touched her and she seemed more artful about it, yet less experimental. She did it slower, but with more intensity, he decided.

"Ah ahhhhhhn ahhhh ugn!" Just then, hearing her moan, he thought he would lose it, he thought he would cum right then and there, yet he somehow found a way to hold it in a bit longer. He began to mentally fuck her thinking of all the positions he would want to try.

"Hey, let's switch, I want to be on top."

Vriska at first didn't like the thought of being dominated and was about to refuse, yet something about the idea began to intrigue her so she obliged. The small break of stimulation he received during this transition seemed to give him an increase in stamina.

He positioned himself over her thinking of something he had wanted to try. He spread her legs and began to caress the inside of her thighs. He hadn't been able to touch her legs and now he had the chance. Somehow, he didn't feel the need to be all that aggressive. Caressing her like this felt like something he needed to savor somehow.

Grabbing her by the ankles, he started to grind up against her harder and faster than ever before. He imagined putting it inside of her, how wet she would feel and how hot it would be inside, how loud she would moan and maybe even dig her nails into his back. He couldn't decide whether he liked her vulnerable side, or her trademark domineering and aggressive side better. Either way, she was just a tantalizing tease. He wanted to do her from behind; pounding her ass as he thrust into of her, he wanted to cum inside of her and see how she would react. He thought of exploding all over her breasts too and imagined her licking his semen off her fingers with that devilish grin of hers.

"Ahh ahhhhhhahhh uuun ahhh!" she seemed almost like she would climax, but he wasn't too sure. He had to block out a thought of what that might look like especially when it switched back to Terezi again.

He was starting to get tired; not to mention dangerously close to coming. No doubt, he would have to take care of that before returning to the common room.

He didn't even realize that by now, he had been gripping her wrists pinning her down. He released his grasp and got off of her.

She beamed, feeling satisfied at least for the moment. They didn't have all the time in the world after all.

The two of them retrieved their clothes crumpled on the floor and started to get dressed again.

"Mannnnnnnn that was great Karkat! I had no idea you could turn me on so much!"  
Even her demeanor and voice sounded sexy, how could he face her again without thinking about this time?

He felt like confirming with her that they were still friends and that nothing would change between them, but saw no need. He had observed how she acted around Tavros, for instance and it was much different than how she was with him after all.

Right before he walked out the door, he had to look back and ask one more burning question.

"Hey Vriska, do you ever want to do this kind of thing again?'  
She just laughed. "We'll see if I have time after I put all of my plans into action. 3"

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think, kay.^^ I might be making a sequel where they're 16 and they'll actually have sex too. **


End file.
